


DFB Salon

by Hornet394



Series: DFB Primary School (Translation from chi) [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, DFB!PrimaryAU, Friendship, Gen, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hornet394/pseuds/Hornet394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DFBPrimary!AU<br/>It's Anniversary month, Mats Hummels and his jolly friends in the class of Dort has opened a salon.<br/>Benedikt's in a big mess, but he can always count on Manuel to be by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DFB Salon

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [DFB有个理发店](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213232) by [PolarBeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarBeer/pseuds/PolarBeer). 



> T/N: Another awesome work translated!!! Give chance and forgive pls
> 
> 声明：本文对多特班的描写并非全然正面，但是出于善意调侃，绝无恶意。我尊敬多特蒙德这个俱乐部，也很喜欢这篇文章出现的每一个人。  
> 本文独立于我写的其他DFB小学生故事，可以单独阅读。
> 
> A/N: The following description of the class of Dort may not be very positive, but it's just a good kind of teasing and I bear no ill intentions. I respect the club BVB and I love everyone in this fic.  
> This fic is independent to the other DFB!Primary fics, and can be read alone.

上

April, everything's fresh and new, and DFB Primary School welcomes Anniversary month.

Every friday during Anniversary month, there aren’t any lessons, instead each class would run their own shops. The currency between shop and customer are the virtual cash the school issues for Anniversary month, and at the end of the month, the class who makes the most money would win.

This year, the class of Dort was running a hair salon.

Marco Reus was in charge of promotion, he holds a mic in front of the door to attract customers. Every half an hour, he has to sing a song, one with an achingly familiar tune but weird as hell lyrics.

Mario Gotze said that this song was Biestin Juber's (or Justin Bieber? Benedikt can't remember) song "Baby", but the lyrics were changed into “Come in~ Come in~ Cut and blowwwww~” Or something like that.

A false step causes lasting sorrow - Benedikt Höwedes regretted for an entire Anniversary month why he entered Dort's hair salon that day.

Benedikt had just stepped into the salon when the very enthusiastic Kevin Großkreutz pushed him into his seat.

Mats Hummels scratched his chin, thinking deeply, “What should I do with you?”

Then, Mats directed Kevin to wrap a towel around Benedikt’s neck, and in a split second, shoved his head into a basin.

Benedikt could feel his blood flowing back to his brain from shock, however it was Mats himself who washed his hair, with soothing motions in the lukewarm water.

After washing, it was the cutting. Benedikt shouted, “Let me go! Let me leave!”

Mats smiled delightedly, “It’s no use even if you scream your lungs out!, let’s start!”

Nicknamed Kevin “Big Faced Cat” Großkreutz held out the scissors, the first cut shearing off a swath of Benedikt’s beautiful blonde hair.

Benedikt started squirming in his seat.

Mats came over to help hold down Benni, saying, “Don’t move, I don’t know what would happen to you...”

Benedikt sank down listlessly. He had always cared the most about his hair, but now that his head was at the mercy of someone’s scissors, even the strongest man had to bow down. He closed his eyes, resigned.

After a while, Mats let go of Benedikt, instead having Marco come in to hold him down. Marco kept yattering in his ear - in the emotional, good-natured way as he kept on persuading Benedikt to get a Dort Salon VIP card - according to him, this card could offer him skincare, whole body massage, hair styling plus haircut and a whole lot of high-quality services, and of course, the virtual cost was also very high.

Benedikt would choose death over such a fate, so he frantically rummaged his pockets with his right hands, and with difficulty found a lollipop, preparing to stuff it into Marco’s mouth. But once the lollipop emerged, Mats snatched it away, while Marco continued to promote the Diamond VIP card without stopping, Kevin adding in a word or two every now and then.

Mats the shopkeeper happily licked his lollipop at a side.

This year’s winner for Anniversary Month had to be the Dort Salon.

下

Benedikt’s hair was transformed into a dump by Kevin’s cutting technique, especially his bangs, they were cut into an asymmetrical M shape.

The jerk Kevin even asked Benedikt happily as he was gaping at the mirror, “Are you satisfied with what you see?” Not. At. All.

IT WAS TERRIBLE.

Benedikt wore his cap and ran back home, eyes red, and immediately fell onto the bed. He fervently wished that his hair would have grown back by the next morning.

But that morning, he still saw that messy hairstyle in the bathroom - if that could be called a hairstyle. Luckily, it was in the weekends, he didn’t have to go to school. However come monday, his hair hadn’t improved a bit. He tried pretending ill in bed, but his mother caught him.

Of course, once he arrived in class, everyone stared at Benni’s head in amazement, and then laughter erupted in the classroom. Benedikt glared at every single person who laughed at him with still red eyes, he was so hurt, and at the same time so angry. Even his best friend Manuel couldn’t hide the shock in his eyes.

Lessons were the hardest. When finally the class dismissed, Benni slouched on his table with his hoodie on, motionless. He didn’t want to leave the classroom, he didn’t want to allow other people to see him and make a joke out of him - but words spread from mouth to mouth, the kids from the other classes, even those from other forms came to look curiously, the whole classroom was packed with people.

Suddenly someone tapped his shoulder lightly. Benedikt raised his head, annoyed, just to find his best friend Manuel standing in front of him.

“I bought the newest edition of Schalke Bear! Do you want to take a look?” Manuel stuffed a thick magazine into Benedikt’s face.

But Benedikt’s attention wasn’t on the comics at all, because Manuel’s hairstyle was exceptionally eye-catching - his hair looked even more horrible than Benni’s own, it wasn’t only messy, his bangs looked like it had been chewed on by rats.

“What happened to your hair...” Benni said, puzzled. He remembered when he came in this morning, Manu’s hair was still perfectly fine.

“It’s all Lungsy’s fault! He had to chew gum in front of me, saying that he had mastered the art of blowing a mega bubble - Ah! That bubble was even bigger than Toni’s face, but when it broke, it all got into my hair! I could only let that idiot help me cut off the hair with gum on it. He’s such a klutz, I shouldn’t have let him near my hair...” Manuel ranted crossly non-stop.

“That’s sad...” Poor Manuel, his hair looked a hundred times worse than Benni’s own.

“Whatever, I don’t care. Handsome dudes don’t need cool hairstyles!!!” Manuel looked at the laughing classmates around them cooly, “They’ll just laugh until they get used to it, who hasn’t had something like that before?”

“Can I bring your comic home?” Benedikt felt that his heart was much, much lighter. He stood up, taking off his hooded jacket, “I need the toilet-”

He had held his urge in, he had no desire to leave his seat at all.

“I’ll go with you,” Manuel smiled, putting an arm around Benni’s shoulder, and the two of them walked out of the classroom together.

Not long after, the folks from the Dort Salon realized that they had taken things too far. Mats held out the scissors and messed up his and Marco’s hair (They looked worse than Benedikt and Manuel’s hair added together), while Kevin just sheared off all his hair in one go - it’s a wordless apology, and Benni accepted it - when he met them in the corridors, his smiles were finally heartfelt.

But that’s the epilogue.

Benedikt will never forget - that day when he walked out of the classroom with Manuel, he caught sight of the smooth blonde strands in the trashbin - Manuel’s blonde hair.

Those strands were completely clean, there wasn’t any gum on them at all.

DFB Salon End


End file.
